White Phoenix, Black Dragon
by anonmachine
Summary: A oneshot ficlet about Seraph. Seraph saw an ominous message in his tea leaves, a warning hak loong cuk pak fung wong. Smith is coming for him...


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the admirable character Seraph from the Matrix trilogy. He is the property was spawned from the ingeniousness of the respectable Wachowski brother. I gain no profit from writing this.

I only own the idea for this fic and the poem (inserted by stanzas into the fic).

**Author's Note**: Although I am oriental and should have the ability to speak in my mother tongue; Chinese, I can't. Please don't laugh; I am embarrassed enough as it is! The Cantonese (a Chinese dialect) used here is translated with the help of a very kind friend of mine.

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Wingless, that was what some called him; the Angel who fell from grace and lost his wings. Seraph the Guardian Angel, he whose might protect the weak, whose wrath undoes the wicked and the wrongs. The Firewall; the unwavering shield.

Once, a long time ago, when the Matrix was new, he soared in the sky, carried by his magnificent wings. Riding the thermals with the rush of cold wind dancing though his hair.

Now, his wings were gone, taken from him, leaving him grounded.

He sighed.

_Those days have long passed… Yet the yearning to take flight is still with me… To soar unhindered…_

* * *

**My heart yearns to fly, to soar,**

**To escape to the vast expense of the sky,**

**Not to choose either sides of this war,**

**No more fighting, no more, no more…**

* * *

Wings – they gave him freedom. They gave him the ability to escape the prison of land; his place was in the sky, where his worries and doubts fell away like the ground beneath his feet. Magnificent wings of silvery white stretched in a graceful arch from his back. Powerful, carrying him effortlessly so that he may soar… to fly…

* * *

**I want to forget the hurts of yesterday,**

**To forget the strife tomorrow brings,**

**Let me soar, let me fly,**

**Carried to the sky by my silver wings…**

* * *

Hidden behind those circular tinted lenses, thoughtful eyes gazed into the clear golden liquid in the little china teacup. Green tea leaves rushed in mindless circles as if caught in a mad whirlpool as he swirled the cup.

_My wings are no more. For an age, they have been absent from my back, yet, the feeling is still here… the longing… _

_The sky beckons, and I am unable to answer its call. _

_Am I forever condemned to spend the remainder or my existence on land? Flightless… grounded?_

* * *

**The sky; where the air is sweet,**

**And the breath of the winds; cold,**

**Where the clouds are white,**

**And the golden sun is old…**

****

* * *

Seraph drained the tea in a single gulp studied the pattern of his leaves; an old habit of his and frowned at the message within– _hak loong cuk pak fung wong_.

His artificial pulse quickened.

_No… He will not catch me… I have fought him before and I have been the victor of that battle! Although, the Black Dragon is indeed a formidable foe. I must be wary… Not all battles can be won… especially with this warning…_

The door is opened suddenly and a man enters uncertainly, 'Hello…'

The program placed his teacup gently on the stool on which he perched, Buddha-like, in the famous lotus position.

_Perhaps this is the famous one? The one who shall bring an end to the machine reign…_

_Neo… The One…_

* * *

**I will be the thousand winds,**

**That blows from the East,**

**Stretch my wings, much like silver fins,**

**And glide quietly into the West…**

* * *

'Come, Sati,' he said, holding a hand out for the child program to take. Obligingly, she took his hand, small brown fingers curled tightly around his digits.

He led her down the corridor, to the elevator. Seraph reached for the button when the lights overhead flickered. He frowned and pushed the circular button, willing the elevator to respond – nothing.

A warning from before climb insistently from within the depths of his programming – _hak loong cuk pak fung wong_.

_The Black Dragon!_

They marched up the stairs in single-file, like a never-ending trail of black ants, determined on their mission.

'I'm scared, Seraph.'

'Come,' he ordered and turned swiftly, pulling his young charge after him into a room. Twisting the lock, the two backed against the wall.

Seraph tensed when he heard footsteps outside. Sati pulled herself closer to him, seeking security.

'He's following us…' she whispered softly, her dark orbs staring at the door.

The silver doorknob turned slowly, evoking protesting squeaks from its rusty mechanism within. The door swung open silently and the rogue program entered – Smith.

The rogue one smiled, white teeth glinting in the dimmed room, 'Well, well, well… it's been along time,' he nodded slightly to Seraph, displaying a mocking sneer, 'I remember chasing you was like chasing a ghost!'

'I have beaten you before!' the other retorted.

_But… the warning - hak loong cuk pak fung wong…_

_Not all battles can be won…_

Silently, more Smith programs filed into the room, each off them exhibiting the same smirk of self-satisfaction.

'That's true,' Smith agree, the smile on his thin lips, 'but as you can see,' he gestured around him, 'things are a little …different…'

For the first time, Smith looked down, acknowledging the presence of Sati. 'And you must be the last Exile…'

She regarded him cautiously before Seraph pushed her behind him.

Seraph; forever the Guardian Angel.

She peered from behind her protector, 'The Oracle told me about you…'

'Really?' he looked surprised. Smith lowered himself on a knee, studying the child before him, 'And what did she say about me?'

'That you're a bad man,' she said, stepping out bravely, as if challenging the Ex-Agent.

_No, child!_

Seraph yanked her behind him again, keeping a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from doing something similar again.

Smith grinned, 'Oh… I'm not so bad… once you get to know me…'

The Ex-Agent moved suddenly, yanking Sati from Seraph before her guardian could react.

_No!_

Seraph lunged forward desperately when he saw Sati; struggling vainly suddenly, grow limp as a hand was thrust into her, overwriting her programming. He found himself being pinned to the wall, helpless, forced to watch as his charge's features distorted and morphed into a copy of Smith.

Smith yanked Seraph forward, so that his ear was in a direct conjunction to his lips, 'Goodbye, Wingless,' he whispered.

_Hak loong cuk pak fung wong…_

Seraph gasped as Smith overwrote his codes, forcing the change upon him. Like hungry fire, the virus ravaged his programming, copying and corrupting until…

* * *

**Black claws clutch at white feathers,**

**A lone cry – a resonating note,**

**Darkness swamps and light withers,**

**The last turn on this road…**

* * *

THE END

**Translation** (Cantonese – English)

_Hak loong cuk pak fung wong_ – Black Dragon catches White Phoenix.

****

**Author's Note**Black Dragon_ (Hak_ _Loong_) is Agent Smith. I think it's an appropriate title, given that Smith is always dressed in that black suit and Smith shows a certain subtle dangerousness.

White Phoenix (_Pak Fung Wong_) is Seraph. In Chinese beliefs, the Phoenix is a sacred bird, a guardian of sorts, equal in status with the Dragon. Portraying Seraph as the White Phoenix reflects on the image that Seraph is an angel, albeit, a fallen one, but his purpose remains the same – to protect the weak.

Usually, Emperors have the Dragon embroidered in gold thread on his attires, to symbolise his might. Similarly, Empresses have Phoenixes embroidered on their dresses.

Thanks to Ferum Oxide, who helped me rewrite the ending – I owe you! 

_And why isn't Seraph on the character list!?!? He's one of the major (alright, not that major, but still…!) characters! Switch and Apoc, they both have less screen time put together than Seraph and yet, there they are on the list! (Not that I'm complaining about Switch and Apoc, I'm just a bit put-off that doesn't have Seraph…)_


End file.
